Retaliation
by NourasianKnight52
Summary: Angered by the destruction of her Storm Engine Cyclonis orders Dark Ace to enslave, the recently conquered, Terra Gale and execute it's Sky Knight squadron as an example to the Storm Hawks. Dove is forced to join the team as her home is invaded and her grandfather killed. She vows to avenge Wren's death and if it means facing Cyclonis and her Talons alone she is prepared to do it..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Condor was loud to say the least as the Storm Hawks and Starling made their way back to Atmosia after foiling Cyclonis' plan to destroy Atmos.

"Oh man that was awesome!" Finn yelled as he danced around the bridge playing the air guitar. "I mean did you see her face when Aerrow destroyed the Aurora Stone?" He laughed at the memory of the young Empress' face as her Storm Machine started malfunctioning. Aerrow and Starling stood off to the side as they watched the energetic blonde making a fool of himself. Starling laughed and turned to the team's leader.

"Some team you've got here." She commented as they watched Piper turn on the record player.

"Yeah we're not exactly what you would call a mature bunch, but where's the fun in that?" He asked as Finn ran over and tried to take control of the record player which started up an argument between him and Piper.

Starling made a sound of acknowledgement as the bridge slowly descended into chaos. Finn and Piper were in a full out argument with Junko trying to calm them down, Radaar was running around trying to get away from a random chicken and Stork was muttering something to himself as he steered the ship, his eye twitching in frustration at the bickering going on between the other Storm Hawks.

"Should we you know...stop them?" Starling asked Aerrow.

The red head grinned and shook his head.

"Just wait." He told her.

Starling sighed and turned back to watch the argument wondering what was going to happen.

"My music better than yours!" Finn yelled as he switched the needle to his record.

"But my music was on first!" Piper shouted back as she shifted the needle back to her record.

"Mine!"

"No mine!"

"Your music is for girls!"

"I am a girl!"

"Oh...well your music stinks!"

Aerrow tried to contain his laughter as Stork finally lost his cool.

"If you two can't agree on what music to listen to then there will be no music on my bridge!" The Merb shouted as his eye twitched furiously.

"Okay Stork chill down man." Finn told him as he raised his hands surrender.

"Calm?! I am calm what do you mean I'm not calm?" He asked as he started laughing hysterically. "Maybe if you two would stop arguing then maybe I would be less likely to die of a heart attack!" Stork was breathing heavily as he turned back to steer the ship.

Aerrow and Starling shared a look before they both burst out laughing. Aerrow looked up in time to see Piper shooting him an angry look and Finn sauntering out the bridge doors towards his room.

Starling managed to hold back her laughter as she straightened up.

"Well you certainly are an odd bunch but you're a good team I'll give you that." She told him.

"Yeah we certainly are." He agreed as he smiled. "We wouldn't be the Storm Hawks if anyone was missing."

Starling gave him a light punch on the shoulder before walking over to Piper and starting up a conversation. (which mainly consisted of Piper asking her questions.) Aerrow watched them for a moment watching them laugh at something Piper said. He turned and walked over to Stork who was still trying to calm down from his earlier rant.

"So Stork how long till we arrive at Atmosia?" Aerrow asked.

"Well assuming we aren't shot down and sent to our doom we should arrive in two hours give or take." The paranoid Merb replied.

"Alright then." Aerrow said as he walked over to his co-pilot, who was cringing in fear at the chicken slowly rubbing its head against him.

"Hey bud how's it going?" Aerrow asked. Radaar whined and Aerrow didn't have to speak his language to know he wasn't liking the situation he was currently in.

"Okay wanna go for a quick fly?" Aerrow asked.

The blue creatures ear's shot up and quick as a flash he was on his way out the bridge towards the hanger bay.

Aerrow shook his head lightly as he followed his co-pilot off the bridge.

By the time Aerrow arrived at the hanger bay Radaar was already in his seat and was tapping his fingers impatiently against the skimmer as he waited for Aerrow to catch up.

"Wow that desperate for a flight?" The red asked as he sat down and started up the skimmer.

Radaar made a noise that Aerrow translated as yes.

"Alright let's go!" He yelled as they shot forward across the runway. A mischievous grin appeared on Aerrow's face as they neared the end of the runway. They drove off the end and instead of activating his wings Aerrow let the skimmer plummet down, much to the surprise of Radaar. The co-pilot himself was in a full blown frenzy as they dove further and further until they were almost at the clouds that hid the treacherous wastelands. Laughing Aerrow pulled up at the last second and they skimmed across the top of the clouds.

"Enjoy that?" Aerrow asked as he turned around to face Radaar, he just shot him an annoyed look before shaking his head at the young Sky Knight's recklessness. Aerrow felt a surge of adrenaline as they pulled up and he decided not to waste it.

"Hey Radaar mind taking the controls for a sec?" He asked.

His co-pilot nodded and leapt into Aerrow's seat as the Sky Knight dived off the Skimmer in a free fall.

"Woo hoo!" He yelled as the wind rushed past his face. He closed his eyes as the feeling of pure joy rushed through him. He heard a bark and opened his eyes to see Radaar flying under him. Quickly Aerrow activated his wings to slow his descent as he landed back in his seat.

"Nice one bud." He complimented as he deactivated his wings and took control of the Skimmer again. Radaar made a noise and gave a salute as he jumped back into his pod.

"Let's do a couple more tricks then we'll head back to the Condor." Aerrow told him as he turned the Skimmer around.

**Cyclonia**

A red tendril of lightning shot out of the crystal in Master Cyclonis' hand and wrapped itself around a piece of debris. She slowly raised her hands and the tendril of lightning copied her motion picking up the debris. Master Cyclonis extended her arms and sent the rubble flying across what used to be her throne room. Dark Ace groaned as the weight was lifted off him.

"Master." He murmured expecting the worst.

"You win some you lose some." Cyclonis replied casually flicking her hand. She turned and started walking away as The Dark Ace stood up and wiped the dust off his shoulder.

"Apparently the same goes for you now too Dark Ace." She told him over her shoulder.

He scowled slightly at those words.

"Don't worry Atmos is going to learn soon enough that I've got much more in store for it." She continued missing the scowl. She stopped at the edge of the room and looked over her domain.

"And as for the Storm Hawks." She paused for a second and looked at the red lightning shooting from the clouds around Cyclonia.

"They'll pay for what they've done..." She hissed.

**Atmosia**

There was quite a commotion as the council raised their opinions on what Aerrow had done.

"Of all the rash reckless things to do you destroy the Aurora Stone!" the lead councillor cried. "However..." He paused and looked down at the Storm Hawks. "Taking into consideration the testimony of Sky Knight Starling, this council concedes," He paused again, "It was the proper course of action."

"Does that mean the Storm Hawks are official?" Piper asked excitedly.

The were sounds of disapproval among the council.

"Forget about it Piper." Aerrow sighed. "We don' need to be official to know who we are, wherever Atmos need help the Storm Hawks will be there." He concluded with a quick glance to his squad. "Let's fly." he told them as he turned and led hem out of the building. As he watched the young teens walk away the lead councillor gave a faint smile and muttered a few words of encouragement to the departing leader.

"Good luck...Sky Knight..."

**Over Terra Gale**

Dark Ace sneered at the lonely terra below him that held the poorest excuse of a house he had ever seen. He replayed his master's orders in his head.

**A few hours earlier...**

Dark Ace walked into the new throne room and bowed to his master.

"You summoned me."

Cyclonis didn't turn around to answer.

"Yes I have a new task for you." she replied as she pressed a few keys on her repaired crystal machine, then she turned around and faced him, her violet eyes piercing though him.

"Dark Ace what is the status of our invasion of Terra Gale?" Master Cyclonis asked in a deadly whisper.

"We have taken the Terra and imprisoned the Sky Knight squadron all that remains are a few groups of resistance which I will personally extinguish." He told her.

"Good," Cyclonis replied, "But once you capture them make sure they are executed publicly and add their Sky Knight squadron as well...let that show the Storm Hawks why it is not wise to cross me and disturb my plans." She ordered with an evil smirk as she turned back to the machine.

Dark Ace sneered at this, he loved how Cyclonis would make an example to her enemies whenever they provoked her.

"I will personally handle the executions Master." Dark Ace replied coolly as he bowed again. "And I will make sure that the citizens of Gale pay for the Storm Hawks crime's." He assured her before turning and leaving.

**Back at Gale**

Dark Ace was brought out of his thoughts by a Talon giving him a status report.

"Sir we have taken the citizens captive, this is the last place that holds any remaining citizens of Gale."

Dark Ace scowled at the Talon.

"Then get moving and make sure that they're taken alive, Master Cyclonis wants a public execution!" He ordered.

"Very well sir..." The Talon nodded before flying down to spread the order.

"Just what I thought." Dark Ace muttered evilly as he looked back down at the makeshift cottage, he was just in time to see a short man wearing what looked like to be...an old fashioned stove as armour run out of the door and down to a catapult that was being aimed at his squadron by a girl wearing a pan on her head.

"These people are so pathetic." Dark Ace muttered as he drew his sword and activated it. The evil blade crackled to life as the Fire bolt crystal's power ran through it. "Talons attack!" He barked as he pointed his skimmer towards the small Terra and started a dive bomb.

**Back with the Storm Hawks...**

"So Starling why don't you stick with us for a bit I mean if you want to..." Aerrow asked.

Starling giggled. "I don't see why I couldn't stick around for a while and you never know something interesting might show up."

"Great! Well we-"

"Aerrow!" Piper called as she ran into the hanger bay. She doubled over as she tried to catch her breath.

"What's wrong Piper?!" Aerrow asked as a serious look appeared on his face.

"Its the Cyclonians they've attacked Terra Gale and they're going to execute the Sky Knight squadron!" She cried.

Aerrow's heart dropped into his stomach. He activated the Condor's internal speaker system.

"Stork I want full speed to Terra Gale now and everyone one else prepare for battle we're going into a war-zone!" Aerrow ordered and before he could finish the Condor shot forward making Aerrow and the two girls lose their balance. Unfortunately Aerrow happened to turn before he fell and land on top of Starling. The Sky Knights cheek's turned the same colour as his hair as he realised his position. Starling had a similar reaction as the two just awkwardly lay there waiting for the other to make a move. In the end it was Piper who made the first move.

"Woah guys could you wait until we've got some Cyclonian-free time before you start making out cause I don't think now's a really good time for that." She told them.

Aerrow quickly got to his feet and offered a hand to Starling who took it immediately.

"Sorry about that." Aerrow apologised, cheeks still red.

"Oh its okay it was an accident." Starling smiled.

"Oh come on it has to be when we're going into a battle that you two decide to get gooey eyed with each other jeez!" Piper exclaimed as she walked out the hanger.

Aerrow dusted himself off and regained his serious posture.

"I'll be on the bridge if you need me." He told Starling with a smile before turning and walking out the hanger doors.

"Whew..." He sighed when Staring was out of earshot. "That was awkward..."

**The last free house of Terra Gale**

"Fire!" Wren shouted as Talons began their attack.

Dove pulled the catapult's lever and sent a mattress flying at the incoming squadron. Wren held out an old wind stone and used its powers to speed up the mattress. A talon wasn't quick enough and ended up being knocked off his skimmer.

Wren picked up a toilet and dropped it on the catapult. Dove took aim and fired. Again Wren used the Stone and managed to damage two Talon's skimmers disabling them both.

"Hah ha!" Wren let lose a victorious cry. "Take that Cyclonian swine!"

"And you take this." A deep voice replied.

Wren barely had time to turn around before a shot of energy hit him and sent him flying into the catapult. An evil chuckle started up as the Dark Ace strode into Wren's view.

"Grandpapa!" Dove cried as she saw Dark Ace approaching Wren.

Dark Ace looked up just in time to see Dove swinging a frying pan at his head. It collided with his head and made a loud banging sound. Dark Ace groaned and clutched his head as he sank to the ground.

"Grandpapa!" Dove cried again as she ran over to the old man.

"Dove..." He said weakly.

"Don't worry I took care of ze Dark Ace."

Wren smiled. "Well done Dove..." He started coughing and blood splattered across Dove's chest.

"Grandpapa?" She asked.

Wren wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Dove you must go get help."

"But I cannot leave you ere wiz him." She said pointing at Dark Ace.

"Its okay my precious...ah am old and you knew zis would appen someday...ah am sorry." He told her.

"No grandpapa don't leave me!" Dove cried as tears started falling from her eyes.

Wren placed the Wind Stone and a necklace in her hand.

"Go Dove...avenge me...for...the resistance..." Wren closed his eyes and his head drooped to the side.

Dove bowed her head as she tried to stifle her crying. She looked at Wren one more time before standing up and running back to the house.

**Greeting this is just an idea I had that I wanted to write down. Dove will be speaking English with a French accent and I'll try to write that down as best as I can. I love this TV show and this story will be featuring a lot of Dove and Starling as I think they should've been in the series a lot more than they were and I may add some pairings in later but I'll need to figure some out first.**

**So review if you want and if you don't then...well to be honest I don't think the worlds gonna end so just enjoy the story and I'll see you Chapter 2!**

**-NourasianKnight52**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Condor's Bridge**

"Aerrow we've got someone hailing us!" Finn called from the side of the room.

"Put it through!" Aerrow ordered as he ran over to join him.

He put on the headphones and started talking into the microphone.

"This is Aerrow of the Storm Hawks who is this?"

"My name is Dove my Terra has been captured by Cyclonian forces and zey are bombarding mai house." A girl with a heavy French accent answered.

"Captured?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes zey are being led by ze Dark Ace and ze've taken our population hostage and...and..." Aerrow gave a worried look to finn as sobbing sounded through the headphones.

"Zey...killed my grandpapa and ee iz coming for me next." She finished.

"Okay can you get to a transport or anything?" Aerrow asked.

"Non zere are too many patrolling the skies."

"We're on our way to your location Dove but we're at least five minutes away so find somewhere to hole up and wait for us to come get you okay?" Aerrow told her.

"Okay...I will do zhat but hurry I don't know how long Dark Ace will stay unconscious." She said before cutting the line.

Aerrow lifted off the headphones and immediately starting giving orders.

"Radaar get a velocity crystal in the engine we need to get to Gale fast, Finn you and Junko get on those cannons and get ready to fire as soon as you spot Cyclonians, Piper I want you to contact any nearby Terras and see if you can get some reinforcements and Stork I want you to get us there as fast as you can." Aerrow ordered.

"Faster to our eternal doom..." The Merb muttered.

Radaar ran into the room and gave Aerrow a thumbs up indicating he had placed the velocity crystal.

"Okay Stork full speed ahead." Aerrow ordered.

"As you wish." Stork replied as he pulled a lever. Everyone except Stork was sent flying backwards as the Condor shot forward at an immense speed. As the squadron quickly grabbed something to pull them up the door to the bridge opened and Starling fell in.

"What's going on?" She asked as Aerrow helped her to her feet.

"We're going to rescue someone on Gale." Aerrow told her.

"Well what am I doing?" she asked.

"You're with me," He said, "We're getting Dove."

Starling nodded and followed him to the hanger.

**Terra Gale**

Dove pressed the sofa against the door and stood back as she looked over her hastily made barricade.

"It won't hold zem long but it will have to do." She said as she placed her frying pan on her head and raced into the kitchen. She picked up the Wind Stone and the Terra's famous Cheese Stone.

"Well its not much but it will have to do." She decided as she placed the Wind Stone into an old fashioned pistol device. She looked at the radio and thought about calling the Storm Hawks again.

"No point zhey said zhey were on zere way so I'll just have to wait..." She said as she crouched behind an upturned table and waited...

**The Condor's Hanger**

"You ready?" Aerrow asked as he slid onto his Skimmer.

"Yeah just doing a final check." Starling replied as she sat down on her Skimmer. "I haven't used it in a while so I'm just making sure it still works."

"Well it better cause we're going in less than thirty seconds." Aerrow told her.

Starling rolled her eyes and started the engine.

"Yep it's good." She stated.

"Really I would never have guessed." Aerrow said sarcastically as Radaar climbed into his seat."

"You ready bud?" Aerrow asked.

Radaar grinned and nodded as he put on his goggles.

"Ten seconds to drop point." Piper's voice said over the intercom.

"Okay Starling you get to Dove and I'll hold off the Talons okay?" Aerrow

told her.

"Well at least save some for me." Starling told him.

"Okay we've reached Gale good luck!" Piper's voice told them.

"Well see you soon!" Aerrow called as he sped off down the runway.

Starling shook her head and took off after him.

Starling wings activated and she steered her skimmer towards the small Terra that held a poorly built house. She spotted Aerrow ahead of her already engaging a squadron of Talons. "I've got them," His voice crackled over the com, "You get Dove." He ordered. She watched him disable one Talon's Skimmer before twisting in a downwards dive dodging the Talon's fire. Starling sped towards the Terra and activated her wheels just before she hit the ground. The Skimmer bounced slightly before it got a grip and sped up towards the house. As she sped past the abandoned catapult she failed to spot the Dark Ace slowly getting to his feet. Once Starling reached the house she ran up to the door and pounded on it. "Dove!" She called. "I'm with the Storm Hawks to rescue you and we can't stay long!" She yelled into the house. There was a lot of scraping sounds from behind the door as something was moved around when the door was flung open and a petite girl with short black hair stepped out dressed in makeshift armour and carrying an old fashioned pistol device. She pointed it at Starling for a moment figuring out whether she was really with the Storm Hawks or not. When she saw the Interceptor's symbol on her armour she lowered the pistol and started walking towards her.

"We have to leave now!" Starling told her as she grabbed Dove's hand and led her to her Skimmer, "Aerrow and the others have the Talons occupied for now but I don't know if they'll last much longer!"

"What about ze Dark Ace?" Dove asked.

"What about him?" Starling asked as she started up the Skimmer.

"Ee was ere and I knocked eem out but I thought ee would've come through by now." She said. Starling's eyes widened and she turned around just in time to see a red blade swinging towards her face. She pushed herself backwards knocking Dove off the Skimmer as well but dodged the blade. "Watch out!" Starling yelled at Dove as she pulled out her nun chucks and deflected the Dark Ace's next attack. "You again!" He snarled as he recognised Starling.

"Miss me?" She asked as she pushed him back and kicked him in the chest sending him flying. Starling turned to help Dove up. "Duck!" The young girl shouted as she raised the pistol. Starling threw herself to the ground just as Dove fired a blast of wind from the pistol that hit the Dark Ace full on in the chest. "Aargh!" He cried out in anger as he was flung back again, he hit the ground and let go of his blade. It's momentum carried it further till it fell off the edge of the Terra. The two girls used this distraction to get back on the Skimmer and zoom past the disorientated general, Dove swung her pan just as they passed him and it connected with his head for a second time that day. Dove grinned at the small victory but it was soon replaced by an overwhelming feeling of sadness as she remembered Wren's body back on the Terra. "I've got Dove." Starling announced to the team over the com as she headed back to the Condor. "Everyone fall back to the Condor we are leaving." Aerrow ordered as he joined Starling on their flight back to the ship. A few Talons fell in behind them and started firing at them. "Finn, Junko we need cover fire!" Aerrow called over the com as he dodged their shots. Dove turned in her seat and aimed the pistol at the nearest Talon, she fired and a wall of wind knocked him off his Skimmer and into another Talon knocking him off too. She aimed at another one and fired. It had the same effect as it knocked the Talon off his Skimmer. The last Skimmer kept his distance though he continued firing at them. Finally he got a lucky shot, one blast hit Starling Skimmer and black smoke poured from the engine, the blast knocked Dove side ways off the Skimmer she held onto the Skimmer with one hand while the other still gripped the pistol. She saw the Talon approaching and had an idea. As he approached the back of Starling's Skimmer Dove pulled herself back up and when he was close enough she leapt onto his Skimmer. She landed behind the Talon and before she could react she had taken off her frying pan and used it to knock the Talon off. She smirked and took control of the Skimmer. Fortunately she knew the basics about flying one and was able to steer it back to the Condor. As they landed and they all dismounted their Skimmer's, Aerrow approached her and extended his hand.

"Aerrow." He announced,

"Dove." The French girl replied.

"Well Dove that was an impressive move back there, something you'd expect from a Sky Knight." He said cheerfully. "And I'm sorry about your grandfather Dove once we clear the Cyclonians out and free Gale we can have a proper ceremony for him." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "For now though you're welcome to stay with us, you've got potential Dove and I can see you'd make an excellent Storm Hawk if you choose to stay... but if you don't we can easily drop you off at a Terra." He told her.

"Zhank you Aerrow... but if you don't mind I would like to maybe rest a little before making a dezcion." She told him.

"That's fine Dove we've got a spare room you can crash in I'll show you where it is." He said as he turned and led her into a small hallway. He opened a door and showed her a room with a small window, a bed and a small bedside cabinet.

"If you need anything I'll be on the bridge." He told her as he turned and left her alone in the room. Dove took off her makeshift armour and lay down on the bed wearing just her plain top and leggings she wore underneath. She sighed and pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was a little yellow and dog-eared but it was probably one of the most precious things that she owned, It was a picture of her and her late grandfather taken when she was five years old. Her eyes watered a little as she placed the photo on the small unit next to the bed and closed her eyes, she had no idea she was so tired and was asleep in a flash. It had been and exhausting day for her...

**Merry Christmas abody! Consider this as my present to you! Hopefully this chapter was long enough to satisfy you next chapter Dove will be meeting the rest of the team and will give Aerrow her answer, though I think its obvious what she's gonna say, so I'll seeya guys next chapter and have a great Christmas and a happy new year if I don't update by them!**


End file.
